It Was All A Lie
by NerdyxChipette
Summary: Read at your own risk. Don't judge & don't hate. There's a warning in the beginning. Read it. I don't own the chipmunks. R&R please.


**WARNING****: If you're a big Simonette/Simon fan, DO NOT READ. I don't want to see reviews saying, 'Simon would never do that!' or 'Jeanette wouldn't react that way!'. Quite frankly, I just did this out of pure boredum. Plus I was recently cheated on, I needed to flush out my feelings in a story.**

* * *

I was running at first; trying to get as far away as my legs would possibly take me. It was difficult - and pretty dangerous for someone like me - to run along the slippery roads. But my mind wasn't conected to my body at the moment. I just ran.

My eyes were welling up with tears and I knew I had to stop soon. I didn't want to stop until I got home, but I just wasn't going to make it that far.

My brain finally regained control of my body and I started to walk, wrapping my arms around myself as the hot tears began to spill over.

_How could he? _I asked myself, shivering. It wasn't the cold rain that was causing me to shake, though. In reality, it was the beginning of a break down.

I had never experienced a break down before. Only read about them. But I knew it was happening now.

_What did I do to deserve this? Why did this have to happen to me? Was it all a lie?_

I had thousands of questions, but no answers.

Slowly, I stopped walking, standing in the down pour, already soaked through my clothes. My knees buckled and I fell, kneeling in the street, unable to move another inch.

I began sobbing then, water gushing out of my eyes faster than ever before. It felt like I was going to cry forever. Almost like my tears were never ending. Then the images that I had just seen only a short time ago were running through my head, and it made my stomach churn.

Simon. Holding another girl in his warm embrace. Kissing her more passionately than he had ever kissed me. Looking into her eyes and speaking those three powerful words. Then that girl. Smiling and answering him with, 'I love you, too.'

I held myself as I cried, since there was no one else to do it.

"How could he!" I finally screamed aloud, though I knew nobody heard me. The rain and thunder were much too loud. "I gave him the best five years of my life!"

My sobs did not let up. In fact, the second those words left my lips, they became worse. To the point where I was hysterical. I had never cried so much before. Or so loudly, either.

At that point, I was glad no one was with me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anybody saw me right now. No matter how much I wanted someone to be here with me right now, to hold me while I had my first ever break down, I knew it was better this way. This would probably just worry them. To see me so crushed. I was even worrying myself at the moment.

I clutched at my chest then, right above my heart, and I continued crying. It felt like I had a huge hole, replacing the heart that was once filled with a great deal of love. I felt completely empty inside.

Why couldn't there have been some sort of guide book we all had to read before starting a relationship? To let us know what we were in for. All the back stabbing, the lying, the heart break.

Now I finally understand what people meant when they said they had a broken heart.

Physically, a heart is unable to 'break'. It could burst, or simply stop beating, but not crack right down the middle as if it were made of stone.

But now, I felt not only did my heart shatter into a million pieces, like a broken mirror on the floor, but it was stepped on, too. Repeatedly.

After what felt like hours, my sobs finally stopped. Leaving my eyes sore, but still leaking. My cheeks were hot, and my knees and legs ached from kneeling in the hard road.

"How do people live with this?" I murmured, but it was obviously inaudible with the roar of the heavy rain.

Even if my hysteria had passed, I still felt like I was falling apart. I was begging to feel numb right now. It was better than feeling like... this. Absolutely destroyed.

I never knew Simon was capable of something like this... Ever. We seemed so right for each other.

From the very beginning.

We had been best friends for years. Giving little hints that we were crushing on one another. Then, when we were fourteen years old, we finally became official.

I told everyone - _especially_ him - how we were going to be together forever.

And for him to be able to look me in the face and say, 'I love you more than anything, Jeanie. I can't wait to start a family with you.', then I catch him at a local café with some girl. Kissing her. Whispering sweet nothings into her ear. It made me ill. I almost wanted to get sick right then and there, but there was still a lump in my throat from the crying.

Scrubbing at my wet eyes, I felt the ring on my finger scratch against my face, causing me to look down at it.

I looked down at the diamond with anger.

_It was all a lie.._

I yanked the ring from my finger, shoving it in my jacket's pocket, not able to look at it. My breath began to hitch again, and I thought I was going to have another episode, but I controled it quickly. "I'm done crying for tonight." I promised myself sternly.

I sat there, in the middle of the road, for a while before hauling myself to my feet and walking back to my appartment. It all seemed so unreal. As if all of this was just some crazy nightmare. But I knew all too well that it actually happened. I just never thought it could happen to me.

My fiancé was cheating on me. The thought of it alone was enough to make my fists clentch together and shake with rage. Which stunned me; I was not a violent person. Right now, though, I wanted to hit something.

Red clouded my vision as I finally made it home. I was thankful for Eleanor's move last month. If she had seen me like this, I would have had no choice but to tell her what happened. My baby sister would have been angrier than I am. And Brittany would have been the worst.

After not even two minutes of being home, my telephone rang. I didn't know if I was able to answer it in my condition, but I didn't want anyone to get suspicious if I didn't pick up.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice was a little hoarse.

"Jeanette?" My heart sank. It was Simon.

I felt the furry bubbling inside me and I wanted to start yelling at him, but I didn't want to risk him hanging up on me while I was in the middle of saying something. If I just waited to do it in person, he would have to listen to me then.

I tried to steady my voice. "Yes?" It took everything in me to not ask, _'What do _you _want, you liar?'_

"Can I come over? I miss you." And the lies continue!

I thought it'd be best to wait until morning. That way, I could calm down before facing him. But I wanted this to be over. Once and for all.

Suddenly, my coat's pocket felt very heavy, and I fished around in it for the ring I had previously put in there. I looked at it again, then squeezed it in my hand until my knuckles hurt.

"Sure." I replied, my voice flat and lifeless.

He hesitated for a moment, possibly worried. Good. He should be.

"Alright. See you in fifteen minutes. I lo-"

I hung up on him. I could _not_ hear those words coming out of _his_ mouth right now.

While I waited for him to arrive, I set the ring down on the counter, then I grabbed a few trash bags and began throwing away anything and everything that was his, or reminded me of him. Which, much to my surprise, was quicker than I had thought. I only had two full trash bags. And it took me only ten minutes to get everything.

I didn't miss a thing. Cards, stuffed animals, clothing, pictures.. everything. It was all gone now.

After tossing it in the dumpster behind my building, for the first time that night, I wanted to smile. But that feeling soon vanished when I was back in my kitchen and I felt a sudden chill.

I looked down to see I was still in drentched clothing.

Running into my bedroom, I hurried to change, throwing on old sweats and a big t-shirt before brushing through my slightly knotted hair. As soon as I was done, I heard a knock at the door and my stomach dropped.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

I chanted to myself as I approached the door. Once I opened it, I saw him; smiling at me as if nothing was wrong. And, to him, nothing _was_ wrong.

"Hi, sweetheart," he greeted me, stepping inside, then leaning in to kiss me. I turned away from him, staring at the wall.

His eye brows knitted together.

"What's the matter?"

I let out a laugh, but it was dry and humorless. That seemed to only confuse him more.

I walked over to where I had set the ring, then went back over to him, stretching out my arm, and motioning for him to hold out his hand. Once he did so, I dropped the ring.

He looked hurt. "I don't understand."

"I saw you," I whispered, but cleared my throat to speak louder. "I saw you."

A flash of fear cross his features for a moment, but he composed himself.

"What're you talking about?"

"You were with that girl at the café," I explained. My voice sounded like a robot's; there wasn't a hint of any kind of emotion in it at all.

"I-I don't know what-"

I cut him off then.

"Dammit, Simon!" He flinched back from me. I had never yelled at him before. "Enough with the bullshit. How long have you been cheating on me with her?" I wasn't going to beat around the bush anymore. Although, I'll admit, I was never usually so blunt like that.

He looked down at the ground. He knew he was caught.

"Well?" I pressed, crossing my arms.

I heard him swallow heavily, then his sad grey-blue eyes met my infuriated emerald ones.

"A year."

And I thought my heart was broken before..

I made a noise of disgust. "Get out of my appartment."

"I can't even explain myself?" He asked, and there was a tiny trace of an attitude hidden in his tone.

I was not going to allow that.

"Don't you _dare_ have an attitude with me," I told him first. "And no. I don't want to hear your pathetic explanation."

He shut his mouth then, but he exhaled roughly, frustrated.

"Now leave." I pointed to my door, which was still open from when he walked in.

He just didn't know when to quit. "Look, Jeanette," he tried to say, again with a sour tone, but I cut him short when my palm made contact with his cheek.

There was a sharp slapping sound, and then complete silence.

He stared at me, eyes wider than I had ever seen them. No one would expect timid little Jeanette to do something like that. That was nothing compared to what either of my sisters would have done to him, anyway.

There was a red mark forming on his face and I had almost knocked his glasses

off. But I didn't feel one ounce of guilt.

I tightened my jaw, afraid I'd start crying in front of him. "Get. Out." I said through clentched teeth.

He blinked twice, probably trying to shake off what happened, and left without another word.

I slammed the door shut once he was out of sight, then made my way over to my couch. Hugging my knees to my chest, I rested my head against the couch cushions, then let out a long sigh.

Flashbacks of Simon and the girl flooded my brain, making it impossible to think of anything else.

"He didn't even say sorry," I whispered to myself, shaking my head. "Instead, he has an attitude with me." That threw me completely off guard.

I thought he'd _at least _apologize. But no. He tries to take up a tone with me.

Ha! How ridiculous can one person be?

Another sigh escaped my lips and I looked over at my clock that sat on my coffee table. It was 12 o' clock in the morning.

Technically, it was the next day. Which meant, I had kept my promise to myself.

With that thought in mind, I finally gave way to the tears that were just waiting to be let out.

* * *

**That's it! Yeah, no romance or happy endings this time. :/ **

**Sorry everyone. My next one will be less sad.(:**


End file.
